


Pecas

by Chesireh



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Pining, jealous!Asmodeus
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesireh/pseuds/Chesireh
Summary: Asmodeus no esta feliz con tu pequeña obsesión.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Female Reader, Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 13





	Pecas

Tienes una cierta fijación que se ha estado haciendo demasiado reconocible para todos a tu alrededor. Algo que no estaría nada mal si no fuera porque los siete hermanos problemáticos con los que te encuentras viviendo, suelen tomarse las cosas como si fueran un ataque personal.

Supones que es por el hecho de que son demonios, después de todo, nunca esperan lo mejor de nadie y haz cometido bastantes travesuras como para poder hacerles ver que en realidad no hay nada malo en ellos y que tus preferencias no significan que ninguno de los hermanos te parezca más que un poco agradable a la vista.

Asmo por ejemplo, es un demonio al cual no te molestaría besar.

Ahora bien, ¿Cuál es el problema con ellos? En especifico con Asmodeus, quien parece estar a punto de estallar. Lo que no es precisamente descifrable, ya que el no es específicamente un demonio envidioso.

Pues, todo el desastre es resultado de que se han percatado de lo mucho que miras a un lindo demonio de “bajo” nivel, que tiene de mejilla a mejilla una curva de pecas bastante notables y cabello tan oscuro como el de Lucifer.

Asmodeus es el primero en hacer un comentario al respecto, porque por supuesto que lo es. Él es quien se da cuenta de las cosas relacionas con el amor con más rapidez, y jamás le había hecho tanto daño saber siempre todo sobre tus fijaciones. Generalmente podía usarlo a su favor, para usar la ropa que más te atraía o las argollas que más atractivas podían parecerte en sus labios o lóbulos.

A primera hora de la mañana, todos están sentados mientras colocas el último plato frente a Satan quien ha sido el que ha bajado más tarde –seguramente solo para hacer enfurecer a Lucifer—, y Asmo no deja de mirarte con el ceño un tanto fruncido.

Algo que es digno de admirar ya que el no soporta que haya ese tipo de expresiones en su rostro. _Es malo para mi rostro,_ dice cada vez que algo le causa una mala sensación y tiene que tomar un respiro para relajar sus facciones.

—¿Tengo algo en el rostro?—preguntas burlonamente, esperando a que el comience a decir algo sobre lo fascinante que le pareces, como suele hacerlo cada vez que tratas de bromear con él. Han pasado meses y se llevan lo suficientemente bien como para que Asmo no te afecte con sus provocativos comentarios.

—Pecas no. Ciertamente.—La forma en la que lo dice te hace inclinar la cabeza en un gesto de visible confusión que todos los hermanos notan pero realmente no entienden.—Pero Laz de la clase de al lado sí que las tiene, ¿no es así?

A tu mente vuela automáticamente la imagen de un demonio alto, de cabello oscuro, ojos verdes, pecas pronunciadas, garras alargadas y una sonrisa un tanto espeluznante. No es por decir que no sea guapo, aunque no lo sea, pero para ti lo único llamativo que tiene son las bonitas manchas rojizas que al no haber sol casi nadie tiene en el infierno.

Es ahí cuando Lucifer, quien ciertamente no es un demonio que goce de las mañanas, decide dejar sus cubiertos fuertemente contra la mesa. –Pensé que te había dicho que no lo mencionaras, Asmodeus.—Su voz es grave y autoritaria, demasiado despierta para el usual demonio que parece solo volver a la vida cuando las primeras palabras de Diavolo del día llegan a sus oídos.

—¿Qué?—terminas por cuestionar, ante la obvia molestia en Asmo y Lucifer.

—¡No lo soporto más!—Es la exclamación de respuesta que recibe el hermano mayor y toda la mesa queda en silencio por el reto que presenta el hermoso rubio con un chillido estruendoso. Nadie más que ellos dos parecen entender cuál es el conflicto y los restantes en la habitación solo pueden dirigirse miradas confundidas. Es normal que haya peleas todos los días, pero generalmente todos tienen un lado y siempre hay ruido de parte de todos. No es común que sea una discusión secreta para la mayoría.

—Estas siendo infantil.—Es la tersa contestación ante su chillido.

—¡Pero si es terrible! ¡No puedo creer que cuide de mi piel para que se vea perfecta y ella…!—Su voz se apaga, verdaderamente enfurecido, con la nariz arrugándosele y una expresión sumamente adolorida presentándosele en el rostro.— ¡Olvídenlo!

Asmo se levanta, armando un poco más el drama de la situación, empujando con su mano el plato de panqueques que le habías hecho esa mañana y dejándolo caer al suelo.— ¡Ni siquiera son reales!—Grita cuando ya está fuera de la Casa de los Lamentos.

—Bueno, supongo que no soy el único que no ha entendido nada.—Dice Satan mientras Mammon tiene el rostro completamente rojo.

—¡¿Cómo se le ocurre tratarte así?!—es lo primero que sale de la ruidosa boca de tu “protector” para después ser corregido con un: ¡Solo yo, el GRAN Mammon puede tortúrate, humana!

Lo ves con un tanto de ternura mientras continúa balbuceando como es que no es que le importe pero eres suya, lo cual se contradice lo suficiente como para hacer que tu mala cara desaparezca. Beel ya se ha comido los panqueques del suelo con todo y el plato roto, masticando ruidosamente antes de decir: Son deliciosos.

Sabes que no lo dice solo porque de verdad le parezcan ricos, sino también para demostrar que no hay nada malo con ellos y que Asmo no los ha tirado porque le parezcan desagradables. Belphie solo suspira, sin querer formar parte de la irritante conversación, es demasiado temprano y tiene el suficiente sueño como para que los gritos de todos le den dolor de cabeza.

Por su lado Levi parece algo emocionado con una sonrisa y una consola demon switch entre las manos. Primero piensas que es porque ha ganado algún trofeo en ese nuevo juego de idols con el que lleva días emocionado hasta que abre la boca.

—¡Es justo como en el nuevo manga que he leído!—Hay mucha emoción en su voz y Lucifer pone una mano en su rostro, harto de escuchar a todos armar un escándalo.

Para cuando te das cuenta, ya estas de camino a tu tercera clase del día, con Mammon a tu lado derecho mientras el mira devilgram con un aire de desinterés que te dice que ya no puede esperar para volver a casa.

Asmo lleva todo el día evitándote como la plaga y no puedes evitar sentirte mal por algo sobre lo que no tienes control. Tu mirada no se posa ni una sola vez en Laz –de quien no sabias ni siquiera el nombre hasta esta mañana—, y todo parece estar bien hasta que Mammon desaparece porque tiene “algo” que hacer después de la escuela y tienes que regresar con el único hermano que parece no querer dirigirte la palabra.

(Todos los demás parece que también tenían cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, aunque era más que obvio que tenían otras razones para esfumarse, sin embargo no podías entender bien cuales eran.)

Tristemente, no podías preguntarle a Asmo nada sobre la actitud de sus hermanos. El rubio se encontraba casi ausente aunque estuviera caminando a tu lado, no había dicho ni una sola broma superficial ni hecho ningún intento por tomar tu mano como solía hacerlo y no había nada que te asustara más que perder su amistad.

—Asmo, no sé porque no quieres hablar, pero…—tu voz se corta cuando no recibes ni una sola reacción ante el uso de apodo. No hay ni un solo destello travieso en su mirada cuando se gira a ver porque no continúas con tu oración.—No quiero que estés molesto conmigo.

—No lo estoy.—Y es obvio que miente porque sigue sin sonreír, con esa expresión estoica que le ha pedido prestada a Lucifer.—Realmente no me importa Laz, solamente creí que sería diferente…—Continua, sin detener sus pasos, deseando poder llegar rápido a casa para no tener que alargar una conversación que solo hace que le duela el pecho.—Contigo siempre había sido diferente.

Como es costumbre, no entiendes que es lo que quiere comunicar con esas indirectas tan poco elaboradas. Los demás hermanos son los peores para expresar lo que sienten, por lo que esperabas algo distinto de Asmo, pero es como si estuviera formando sus comentarios con la precisión necesaria para confundirte y no darte las respuestas que quieres.

—Ni siquiera hablo con Laz.—Es con lo que optas intervenir en su conversación unilateral y Asmo visiblemente se tensa.

—¡A eso mismo me refiero!—Automáticamente te alegra que no haya nadie cerca como para escucharlo gritarte, porque te sientes un tanto expuesta caminando por las calles mientras tratas de abrir el corazón de Asmo.—No hablas con él, solo sientes algo carnal, yo lo sé muy bien. Soy el demonio de la lujuria, y aun así la sientes por él.

—Sigo sin saber a dónde quieres llegar, Asmo.

—¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal?—te cuestiona en un tono suave, como si en realidad no estuviera enojado contigo sino consigo mismo y no supiera muy bien porqué.— ¿Por qué te estás alejando en vez de acercarte?—Su voz rompe como si fuera a llorar y tu cuerpo se mueve inconscientemente para ponerse frente a él y detenerlo antes de que vuelva a correr lejos de ti como sucedió en la mañana.

—Estoy justo aquí,—tratas de comprobárselo sosteniendo su mano, pero el demonio detiene tu movimiento agarrándote de la muñeca con una fuerza que no debería existir en los delgados dedos de alguien tan hermoso como él.

—¿Entonces porque no me ves solo a mi?—Y es divertido que no lo sepa, que siempre lo has mirado a él, desde que comenzaron a conocerse más y a compartir los mejores momentos en Devildom a su lado.

—Oh, vamos, ya deberías saber que es imposible no mirarte, ojos no me olvides.—Los dedos de tu mano libre se acercan a su rostro, para acariciarlo dulcemente directamente en sus mejillas y dar un toqueteo en la puta de su nariz. Aunque esta acción es recibida con un respingo inesperado, que vuelve a llenar tu pecho de tensión.

—¿Sabias que esas cosas que tiene en el rostro son un defecto?

—¿Qué?—El repentino cambio en el tono de la conversación te hace reír un poco.— ¿Por qué sigues volviendo a eso?—Dejas caer tu mano y tratas de soltarte, estas comenzando a irritarte y no quieres empeorar las cosas con una discusión a gritos.— Suéltame, Asmo.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No.

—Asmodeus, déjame ya.

—No.

—Asmo…—antes de que digas otra cosa, el agarre en tu muñeca se tensiona a tal punto que estás segura que lo que escuchas crujir son tus huesos y es un dolor terrible pero que no parece causar ningún efecto en la expresión seria de el Avatar de la Lujuria.

—No.

—¡¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?!—es tu turno de gritar aunque no hayas querido hacerlo, sin embargo la encarnación de los deseos más humanos no se mueve ni un centímetro y vuelve a hablar.

—Exactamente eso te estoy preguntando.—Se acerca peligrosamente a tu rostro, inclinándose solo un poco para poder estar chocando nariz contra nariz.— ¿No prefieres mi cara antes que la suya?

—As, Asmo...—tartamudeas por la cercanía, a pesar de que casi siempre el está demasiado cerca cuando no debería estarlo. Es un habito suyo y aun así, hay algo complicado y que te hace sentir insegura _. Jamás habías estado tan segura de que haría algo inapropiado aunque no lo quisieras._

—Quizás deba enseñarte que soy mucho mejor amante que el.— Sonríe y los colmillos se le alargan una fracción de milímetro, pero es lo único que necesitas para recibir un golpe de realidad. Estas frente a un demonio, fuiste una ilusa al creer que nunca te lastimaría.—Te gustara y no vas a volver a mirarlo nunca.

Su respiración se agita y sus ojos brillan como si estuviera tratando de persuadirte con sus poderes a pesar de saber muy bien que no tienen efecto alguno sobre ti. Sus labios rozan los tuyos en un movimiento incomodo con la boca abierta, como si estuviera tratando de probarte un poco antes de besarte por completo.

Una terrible sensación de impotencia te recorre de pies a cabeza y tratas de huir de su cercanía.

Sus colmillos acarician tu mejilla derecha cuando pasa su boca por el lado de tu rostro y súbitamente se te ocurre que está a punto de comerte. _De acabarte por completo, sin nadie que te salve._

—Por favor,—ruegas con los ojos llenándosete de lágrimas y la voz temblándote casi tanto como tus rodillas lo hacen.—No me lastimes, Asmo, por favor…—

Y la rapidez con la que te deja ir es casi un acto mágico, su rostro luce lleno de preocupación mezclada con ansiedad frustrada. —Perdón, perdón,—repite varias veces, tomándote ahora de la parte frontal de tu sudadera para poder arrastrarte en dirección a casa.—No te voy a tocar, lo prometo.

Estas segura de que medio Devildom se detiene a mirarlos pero no porque una humana está llorando mientras la arrastran a su perdición, sino porque quien la lleva sin tocar su piel también tiene lagrimas recorriéndole el rostro y tal parece que no hay nada más exquisito que ver a un hermoso demonio como Asmo llorando.

Cuando llegan y se cierra la puerta detrás de ustedes, piensas que toda la tortura ha terminado, que seguramente los hermanos ya estarán en casa y podrás tomarte un respiro para que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Sin embargo esas ilusiones se desmoronan cuando no son recibidos por nada más que por el silencio de una casa inhabitada.

La idea de escapar a tu habitación con un “Nos vemos más tarde” está en la punta de tu lengua, y a pesar de eso no puedes lograr hacerla real. Hay algo en la manera que Asmo tiembla, sin girarse para dirigirte la mirada, que aunque tengas la libertad de moverte, evita que huyas de aquella incómoda situación.

—De verdad lo siento, no quería lastimarte.— Jamás lo habías visto llorar y estás segura que más tarde si es que logra tranquilizarse y volver en sí, estará quejándose por lo rojos que se ven los ojos de alguien que llora.

—Está bien…—Atinas a decir aunque no lo este, porque aunque haga todo mal, Asmo sigue siendo Asmo y no puedes obligarte a odiarlo por una tontería como una pelea. A pesar de que tu muñeca arde y estas consciente de que más tarde dolerá tanto que no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¡Claro que no!—la furia vuelve y se mueve para poder estar cara a cara.— ¡No tienes que perdonar todo lo que hago!—insiste, como leyendo tus pensamiento.—Estoy siendo demasiado.—Se pasa una mano por el cabello y se lo revuelve, un gesto que siempre te ha gustado, por la forma en la que su cabello se reacomoda suavemente y las ondulaciones de este rebotan antes de caer a su sitio original.

—No puedo evitarlo, nunca puedo estar enojada contigo, Asmo.— Sonríes débilmente, atrayendo tu mano lastimada hacia tu cuerpo, en un acto de protección que no piensas hasta que el demonio suelta un suspiro y fija toda su atención en tu herida.—Ahora mismo no lo entiendo, pero si estas molesto debe ser por alguna razón y solo quiero que estemos bien.—Murmuras suavemente, como tratando de calmar a un animal salvaje. Porque precisamente es lo que Asmo es, aunque aparente ser cualquier otra cosa. Tiene garras, colmillos y cuernos afilados, como una bestia.—Eres mi mejor amigo.

Asmo muerde su labio inferior con fuerza, haciendo que te sobresaltes porque seguramente le saldrá sangre.—Cuidado, vas a lastimar tus labios.

—Ese es el problema.—Las manos siempre tan escurridizas del rubio se esconden dentro de las bolsas de su saco morado, y eso te hace ver cómo trata de evitar causarte miedo de nuevo.— ¿Por qué yo soy tu mejor amigo y a él lo miras así?

Por fin, empiezas a descifrar lo que quiere de ti Asmo. Aunque no con mucha confianza ya que te sientes desconcertada del porque de sus deseos. No lo habías notado porque fueras increíblemente torpe y densa, sino porque no te habrías imaginado ser alguien suficiente para él. La encarnación de la lujuria, con su cuerpo delgado y bien formado, sus pestañas onduladas y amplias que enmarcan un par de ojos resplandecientes y de líneas elegante, junto a una sonrisa traviesa por la que harías lo que fuera.— ¿Y cómo lo miro exactamente?

—Como si quisieras algo,—le cuesta trabajo decirlo, mientras que tus pies se arrastran sigilosamente para poder quedar cada vez más cerca de él.—Y yo sé que es.—Admite, inclinándose inconscientemente hacia ti, confundido por los celos, sin percatarse de cómo tus manos están moviéndose hasta que llegan a los lados de su rostro. Palmas contra mejillas tersas y completamente brillantes como cerámica blanca.

Sus narices se vuelven a encontrar, en un leve roce que ahora ya no se siente aterrador, al menos no por temor a salir lastimada, sino por las ganas que tienes de besarlo.— ¿Y que es, Asmo?

El rubio pasa rápidamente la lengua sobre sus labios y la sonrisa picara vuelve a su rostro, antes de que sus brazos se muevan rápidamente alrededor de tu cintura para apretarte contra su cuerpo.—Algo que ya no me importa.

Sus bocas chocan con fuerza y casi puedes sentir las chispas eléctricas de la conexión entre ambos saltar en el aire y todo está bien por primera vez en el día, hasta que escuchas a alguien gritar en el fondo: ¡¿Cómo es que estas besando a mi humana?!


End file.
